Der tote Engel
by kullakeks
Summary: Bella gerät in einen Streit zwischen Leah und Sam... Edwards POV der Folgen.


Finsternis

Finsternis. Pechschwarze Nacht.

Die Leere und die Kälte hallten durch meinen Körper.

Mein Verstand, der so viel schärfer war als der eines Menschen, schien nicht zu funktionieren. Es war als hätte die Schwerkraft aufgehört zu wirken und ich würde hilflos im Nichts hängen.

Einem sehr kalten, sehr schwarzen und unendlich schmerzhaften Nichts.

Worte, Gesten, Gefühle, Menschen, Vampire, Gründe, Sicherheiten, Ängste. Das alles schien so fern von mir als würde es zu einer weit entfernten Galaxie gehören.

Einer Galaxie aus der ich mit einer Macht, jenseits jeder Vorstellung, herausgerissen worden war, ohne eine Chance auf Rückkehr.

Meine größten Ängste waren Wirklichkeit geworden und es gab nun nichts mehr worum ich fürchten konnte. Nichts was ich fühlen oder berühren konnte. Nichts.

Ich war vollkommen Isoliert. Meine einzige Brücke zu der fernen Galaxie in der meine Familie immer noch existierte war eingebrochen.

Nein sie war nicht eingebrochen sondern gewaltsam zerstört worden!

Bella. Meine Bella. Mein Herz, meine Seele, mein Asyl, meine ganze Existenz. Bella.

Wie dieser Name schmerzte, wie die Erinnerung mich erdrückte.

Ich sah sie vor mir, jede Einzelheit ihres wunderschönen Gesichts, und fragte mich wie jemand ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmen konnte. Dieser Unschuld und Reinheit konnte man nichts anhaben!

Und doch hatten sie es getan. Die Hunde!

„_Ihr habt sie getötet!!_"

Ich merkte nicht das ich die Worte laut hinaus schrie aber es würde ohnehin niemanden geben der mich hören könnte.

Ich war fortgerannt, fort von der Wahrheit, fort von den Gedanken in denen ich ihr bleiches und blutverschmiertes Gesicht gesehen hatte. Weit fort. Durch die Rocky Mountains und über die Great Plains. Jetzt versteckte ich mich in einer Höhle tief im Felsmassiv der Black Hills und spürte nichts.

Wusste das es kein entkommen aus dieser Hölle gab, selbst wenn ich sterben würde würde ich nicht wieder mit ihr vereint sein.

Bella wo bist du?, rief ich sie in Gedanken. Wo bist du mein Engel, meine Geliebte, meine Beschützerin? Wie kann ich zu dir kommen?

Ich wusste, dass ich alles tun würde um nur bei ihr zu sein aber es gab keinen Weg.

Bella.

Wie ein Engel ist sie – war sie.

Wie die Vergangenheit schmerzte, brannte, zerrte und mich quälte. Es konnte nicht vorbei sein, nicht das, nicht alles. Aber es war vorbei, ich wusste es so wie ich wusste, dass ich ohne sie nicht leben konnte.

Nichts.

So musste es gewesen sein bevor es den Urknall gab, bevor es Planeten gab. Das vollkommene Nichts. Nicht mal ein Vakuum dachte ich grimmig.

Bella.

Wie hatte es geschehen können? Wie hatte sie eine Sekunde glauben können bei diesen Hunden in Sicherheit zu sein jetzt wo der Bastard weg war? Wie hatte ich sie gehen lassen können? Warum?

Ich hatte immer gewusst dass ich sie nicht verdiente, dass ich ihr das Leben nahm und sie zu gut für mich war, aber warum hatte sie sterben müssen? Dieser Engel der mit jedem anderen Mann, die Welt zum erstrahlen hätte bringen können! Es schien gegen jeden Sinn zu sein.

Ein Geräusch drang über meine Lippen, ein Schluchzen und ein Schrei zugleich. Ein Schrei des Schmerzes, der Verzweiflung und der Befreiung.

Plötzlich wusste ich das ich zurück musste nach Forks. Wenn es keinen Ort gab an dem ich wieder mit ihr vereint sein könnte so würde ich den Rest der Ewigkeit an dem Ort bleiben der immer ihr Denkmal sein würde und ich würde jeden umbringen der es wagen sollte mein Asyl zu zerstören.

Kaum waren diese Worte in meinem Kopf geformt war ich auf den Beinen und keine Sekunde später stand ich am Ausgang der Höhle der etwa in achtzig Meter Höhe an einer Felswand lag. Leichtfüßig wie eine Raubkatze sprang ich hinunter und rannte los.

Und während ich lief, förmlich über die riesigen, Gras bewachsenen Ebenen flog war es plötzlich als wäre sie bei mir. Als würde sie sich wieder an meinen Rücken klammern wie an unserem ersten Tag auf der Lichtung.

Die Lichtung, schon darum sollte ich zurückkehren in die kleine verregnete Stadt. Auch sie würde für immer und ewig Bella gehören.

Meiner Bella.

Der Himmel über Forks war wie ein Spiegel meines Inneren. Trostlos, zerrüttet und ohne die geringste Spur einer Träne.

Ich näherte mich unserem Haus und wurde langsamer. Ich wollte meiner Familie nicht begegnen, ihre leidenden Gesichter sehen und ihre verzweifelten Gedanken hören. Ich würde sie am Boden zerstört finden und doch wissen, dass keiner von ihnen so litt wie ich. Es kam mir egozentrisch vor dies zu denken aber es war egal. Alles war jetzt egal, denn Bella war tot.

Das weiße Haus tauchte vor mir auf und vor ihm auf den Verandastufen saß jemand den ich nicht erwartet hätte und obwohl ich sofort erkannte das es nicht so war dachte ich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde es wäre Alice.

Aber es war Rosalie.

Sie saß dort wie eine unheimlich schöne Marmorstatue, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen und den Kopf gesenkt. Vorsichtig, mehr aus Umsicht als aus Neugier, tastete ich nach ihren Gedanken und fand nichts als langsame und unendlich traurige Melodien.

Lieder aus aller Herren Länder.

Ohne ein Wort ging ich an ihr vorbei, sie schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken. Aber wir waren beide gute Schauspieler...

Langsam betrat ich das Haus und fand Carlisle und Esme im Wohnzimmer. Sie standen neben meinem Flügel, hielten sich bei den Händen und versteckten ihre Gedanken.

Obwohl Esmes Gedanken vollauf damit beschäftigt waren menschliche Gerichte für Vampire genießbar zu machen, spürte ich wie schwer es ihr fiel mir nicht entgegen zu rennen.

Einen Augenblick ruhten meine Augen auf ihrem lieben mütterlichen Gesicht und mich überkam das irrationale Bedürfnis sie zu trösten und ihr zu sagen das es mir gut ging obwohl die Qual meines Verlustes mich innerlich aufzehrte.

Ich ging hinüber zu ihr und schloss sie in die Arme und plötzlich fing sie an meiner Schulter an hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Rechtzeitig blendete ich ihre Gedanken aus.

„Edward" schluchzte sie und drückte mich fester an sich. „Oh Edward." Zu mehr war sie nicht in der Lage.

Ich brachte es nicht über mich etwas zu sagen was doch nur eine Lüge gewesen wäre und so strich ich ihr nur über den Rücken und sah hilfesuchend zu Carlisle, aber der blieb beharrlich damit beschäftigt die einzelnen Ziffern von eins bis fünfhundertachtundneunzigtausendsiebenhundertdreiundfünfzig zusammenzurechnen.

Vollkommen hilflos begann ich schließlich ihr Lieblingslied zu summen und nach einer Weile gab sie mich ohne ein weiteres Wort frei. Doch in ihren Augen sah ich das sie mir in Gedanken etwas sagte was mich nie erreichte.

Ohne einen weiteren Blick zurück ging ich zur Treppe und schlich sie hinauf. Ich wusste nicht warum ich überhaupt im Haus bleiben wollte aber vielleicht half es für einen wunderbaren Augenblick sich aufs Bett zu legen und sich vorzustellen sie läge wieder in meinen Armen.

Ganz leise hörte ich Alice' unterdrückte Schluchzer und ging schnell weiter um nicht aus versehen etwas zu hören. In ihren Gedanken oder von dem was Jasper ihr zuflüsterte.

Endlich erreichte ich mein Zimmer.

Mit gesenktem Kopf öffnete ich die Tür und trat ein. Erst als ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte sah ich auf.

Und da war sie. Sie saß auf dem Sofa und lächelte mich an. Sie trug ihr liebstes Jeans – T-Shirt Outfit und war viel zu greifbar für eine Wahnvorstellung.

„Edward" lachte sie und zog die Beine hoch. Ihre Wangen waren leicht rosa vom lachen und ihre Augen strahlten.

Ich war unfähig mich zu bewegen und sie lächelte mich weiter an. Doch je länger ich stehen blieb desto unwirklicher schien ihr Lächeln mir und als ich schließlich einen Schritt auf sie zu machte hob sie die Hand und winkte.

Hastig ging ich drei weitere Schritte doch mit jedem wurde sie durchscheinender. Sie schien es zu merken und obwohl sie immer noch glücklich aussah wirkte die Art wie sie mir eine Kusshand zusandte wehmütig.

In dem Moment in dem ich das Sofa erreichte hatte Bella sich aufgelöst.

„Bella!" rief ich sie.

Ich wusste, dass sie es gewesen war, keine Wahnvorstellung, kein Wunschtraum sondern Bella. Einfach meine wunderbare, über alles geliebte Bella.

Wie konnte es sein? Sie war tot. Carlisle hatte es bestätigt. Wie hatte sie zurückkehren können? Hatte ihre Liebe ihr geholfen zurück zu kommen? Liebte sie mich über ihren Tod hinaus? Sie hatte mich geliebt…

Und sofort blitzte ein zweiter Gedanke auf. Hatte der Bastard sie auch gesehen? Dieser Gedanke schmerzte mich so, dass ich mich zusammen krümmte und die Arme um die Brust schlang wie Bella es einst getan hatte als ich sie verließ.

Egal was ich tat, dachte oder nicht tat und nicht dachte. Alles erinnerte mich an sie. Es war als hätte es keine Existenz vor ihr gegeben, nichts wohin ich hätte zurückkehren können.

Bella. Meine Bella, mein ein und alles.

Immer wieder dachte ich das und jedes Mal folgte der Gedanke: Wenn ich dich doch hätte beschützen können.

Auf einmal, ich wusste nicht recht wie, stand ich an der Tür und raste die Treppe hinunter und aus dem Haus. Ich hielt es nicht aus in meinem Zimmer, allein. Aber ich war allein. Allein. Für immer. Bella war fort, sie würde nie wieder kommen und endlich war sie frei von mir.

Bella, ich liebe dich.

Aber würde ich jemals frei von ihr sein? Wollte ich überhaupt frei von ihr sein? Nein, schrie mein Herz mich an, niemals! Dieses Stück Liebe, Hoffnung und Trost gebe ich nicht her.

Wieder lief ich durch den Regen, einen Weg den ich schon so viele hundert Male gelaufen war um bei ihr zu sein aber dieses Mal würde sie nicht am Ende dieses Weges sein sondern ein leeres Zimmer.

Ich liebe dich so sehr.

Ich sah das dunkle Fenster das einst die Pforte zu meinem einzigen Asyl gewesen war und erschauderte. Seltsam leer und kalt wirkte es jetzt. Wie jedes andere Fenster auch. Ich musste daran denken wie sie es einmal als sie wütend auf mich war zugeknallt hatte um mir zu zeigen das ich ihr in dieser Nacht fern bleiben sollte und es dann reumütig umso weiter hatte offen stehen lassen.

Ich fühlte wie meine Kehle brannte und mein Körper sich in tränenlosem Weinen verkrampfte. Was gäbe ich um eine einzige Träne, nur eine Träne die zeigt wie sehr du mir fehlst mein Stern. Meine Sonne.

Langsam näherte ich mich dem Haus und auf halbem Weg erstarrte ich. Ihr Duft, der schönste Geruch der ganzen Welt, schlug mir entgegen. Der Regen hatte ihn noch nicht fortwaschen können.

„Bella" stieß ich hervor und ich hörte selbst den Schmerz in meiner Stimme.

Und plötzlich war sie wieder da. Sie stand an ihrem Transporter und sah mich an. Sie war so schön, dass es mir weh tat, sie war die Quelle aus der ich alle Kraft gesogen hatte die ich brauchte um zu leben und jetzt war meine Quelle versiegt. Nicht nur das, mein Herz trocknete ein.

„Ich bin hier Edward" sagte sie und ihre klare, unschuldige Stimme traf mich mit voller Wucht, „Ich bin bei dir."

Doch kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen löste sie sich wieder auf. Unwillkürlich fragte ich mich ob ich mich dem Wahnsinn ausgeliefert hatte.

Wieder spülten die Wellen ihres Verlustes über mich hinweg.

„Wo bist du?" schluchzte ich und krümmte mich unter dem Schmerz, „Wo bist du meine Bella, meine Geliebte, mein Herz und mein Asyl?"

Oh gib mir nur eine einzige Träne, flehte ich. Der brennende Schmerz in meiner Kehle nahm nicht ab und hätte ich atmen müssen wäre ich daran erstickt.

Ich ging nicht in ihr Zimmer, ich glaubte es nicht ertragen zu können es leer und kalt zusehen. Ihrem Geruch noch stärker zu begegnen.

Die Nacht verbrachte ich im Unterholz, zusammengerollt und in Gedanken an Bella.

Jede einzelne Nacht in der sie in meinen Armen geschlafen hatte zog an mir vorbei und erfüllte mich mit einer bitteren Mischung aus Glück, Wehmut und Schmerz.

Wie konnte es sein das jemand mir meinen Engel geraubt hatte? Welches Messer war durch meine steinerne Brust gedrungen und hatte mein Herz herausgeschnitten?

Ich dachte an das letzte Mal das ich sie gesehen hatte. Eine Woche nach dem der Bastard verschwunden war hatte sie es nicht mehr ausgehalten und wollte mit Sam reden. Sie wollte wissen ob es ihm gut ging.

„Bitte Edward ich muss das wissen", hatte sie gesagt und mich geküsst, „Ich bin heute Abend wieder da."

Aber sie war nie wieder gekommen… wie konnte es sein? Ich begriff es noch immer nicht obwohl die vollkommene Leere, das kalte Nichts mir jede Sekunde deutlich machten was geschehen war konnte ich es doch nicht begreifen. Engel konnten nicht sterben!!

Bella ich liebe dich!

Die folgenden Tage und Nächte streunte ich wie ein wildes Tier durch die Wildnis und verlor jedes Gefühl für Zeit und Raum. Vergas, zum ersten Mal seit einem Jahrhundert vergas ich. Ich vergas das es immer noch Leben auf diesem Planeten gab und ich vergas zu jagen. Ich vergas meine Familie und die Realität.

Ich vergas alles außer ihr.

Lange Tage und Nächte verbrachte ich auf der kleinen Lichtung auf der ich ihr einst gezeigt hatte in welcher Gefahr sie mit mir war. Später – oder war es davor gewesen? – war ich zu der Felswand gelaufen unter der wir einst gezeltet hatten doch dort hielt es mich nicht lange.

Jede einzelne Sekunde die ich mit ihr verbracht hatte durchlebte ich wieder und wieder, jede Silbe die je ihre warmen, weichen Lippen verlassen hatte hörte ich wieder und wieder. Jedes „Ich liebe dich", jeden Kuss, jede Berührung.

Aber ich erlebte nicht nur die schönen Zeiten wieder, obwohl es mir gelang die Zeit in der ich sie verlassen hatte zu umgehen, durchlebte ich wieder die schreckliche Angst als ich sie in Phönix verzweifelt gesucht hatte und die Nacht in der sie in meinen Armen bitterlich um Jacob Black geweint hatte. Auch die Eifersucht und den Schmerz hatte ich nicht vergessen.

Bella. Bella. Meine Bella.

Ich wusste nicht mehr wie viel Zeit seit Bellas Tod vergangen war, als ich bei meinem ziellosen Umherschweifen auf die Baseballlichtung kam. Es war eine wolkenlose Nacht und der Vollmond strahlte auf das große freie Feld in dessen Mitte eine kleine Gestallt auf dem Boden saß.

Alice hatte die Knie angezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen. Ihr gesenkter Kopf entblößte ihren schmalen, weißen Nacken. Wie ein verlorenes Kind sah sie aus.

„Bitte bleib" sagte sie leise und ohne aufzublicken.

Einen Moment zögerte ich doch ich liebte sie zu sehr um jetzt zu gehen. Langsam und lautlos ging ich auf sie zu und ließ mich neben ihr zu Boden sinken.

Das Schweigen währte sehr, sehr lange.

„Was wirst du tun Edward?" fragte sie irgendwann und ich wusste was sie meinte. Seit einer Ewigkeit, seit dem Ende aller Zeit, war ich nichts mehr und so hatte ich keine Zukunft, nichts was sie sehen konnte. Ich dachte nicht ans Sterben und doch starb ich den ganzen Tag, ich lebte nicht mehr und doch war jemand hier mit dem sie sprach.

„Ich lebe nicht mehr Alice, mein Herz hat vor hundert Jahren aufgehört zu schlagen, aber gestorben bin ich erst jetzt."

Und auf einmal brachen wieder alle Dämme des tränenlosen Weinens. Ich krümmte mich zusammen während ich glaubte meine Kehle würde endlich zerreißen. Das Schluchzen war nicht einzudämmen und ich spürte Alice dünne Arme die sich um meine Schultern legten und tröstend über meinen Rücken strichen, sie sagte nichts. Ließ mich in ihren Armen weinen wie ein Kind und als es endlich aufhörte schlang sie immer noch wortlos ihre Arme wieder um ihre Beine.

„Komm vorher noch ein Mal nach Hause." Bat sie dann.

Verwirrt sah ich sie an.

„Edward ich brauche nicht sehen zu können um zu wissen dass du ihr folgen wirst. Die anderen wissen es auch, Esme und Rosalie weinen die ganze Zeit und Emmett ist so leer wie ein Vakuum. Bitte komm dich verabschieden bevor du gehst."

Über sich selbst sagte sie nichts, aber ich wusste, dass sie litt, so sehr litt. In so vielerlei Hinsicht war sie wirklich noch ein Kind. Ein unschuldiges Kind.

„Warum weint Rosalie?" fragte ich. Es interessierte mich nicht wirklich, nichts interessierte mich mehr, aber in Alice' Satz hatte es seltsam geklungen. Die Frage war ein Reflex, wie ein Englischlehrer der aus Gewohnheit ein falsch gebeugtes Verb korrigiert.

„Auch sie liebt dich und sie hat auch Bella geliebt. Oder die Vorstellung von ihr" Den letzten Teil hatte sie leise gesagt, so leise das er vermutlich nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt gewesen war. Trotzdem fragte ich. Ich wollte alles hören was mit meiner Familie und Bella zu tun hatte, jedes Stück Liebe das sie hervorgerufen hatte aufsaugen. Immer wieder hören wie wunderbar sie war.

„Ich glaube Rosalie hat in Bella eine Möglichkeit gesehen das Leben zu leben das ihr genommen wurde. Darum wollte sie nie das Bella ein Vampir wird."

Aus irgendeinem Grund machten Alice' Worte mich nicht wie so oft wütend auf Rose sondern stolz. Rosalie war so rettungslos egozentrisch das es ihr unmöglich war jemanden um seiner selbst Willen zu lieben aber das auch sie Bella auf diese furchtbar selbstsüchtige Weise geliebt hatte machte mich – nun glücklich wäre das falsche Wort – aber das Wissen darum löste in mir das Gefühl unheimlicher Bestätigung aus.

Bella, Bella, Bella hatte es sogar in Rosalies Herz geschafft.

„Danke Alice" murmelte ich ohne rechten Zusammenhang.

Dass du so eine wunderbare Schwester bist, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu.

„Komm einfach noch einmal" antwortete sie und erhob sich in einer ihrer tanzenden Bewegungen. Auf einmal viel mir auf wie unschuldig und kindlich eine jede ihrer Bewegungen, jedes ihrer Worte und jeder ihrer Atemzüge war.

Sie beugte sich herab zu mir und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, wie ein kleines Mädchen das sich von seinem großen Bruder verabschiedet weil er weit weg fährt. So menschlich.

Nur für eine Sekunde hörte ich ihre Gedanken. Ihre Seele schrie, rief nach mir und Bella, bat sie zurückzukommen, bat sie ihr ihren Bruder nicht zu nehmen. Nur eine Sekunde, dann versteckte sie ihr Inneres.

Aber ich sprang auf und schloss sie in die Arme. Ich wollte sie trösten, ihr sagen, dass ich Bella nicht folgen würde. Aber es wäre eine Lüge gewesen.

Einen zeitlosen Augenblick standen wir so auf der riesigen Lichtung, an einander gedrückt und mit schreienden Seelen. Dann machte sie sich los und mit einem letzten Blick aus ihren großen, so kindlichen Augen, lief sie davon.

Nach dieser Begegnung kam ich nicht mehr zur Ruhe. Ich strich immer weiter durch die Wildnis und fühlte mich verfolgt. Ich wusste dass niemand mir folgte und doch war ich ständig auf der Flucht. Vor etwas was viel ungreifbarer war als ein Mensch oder ein Vampir.

Bella war nach wie vor das einzige was ich, sah, roch und hörte doch während alles andere immer ungreifbarer wurde, wurde sie immer realer, fester, greifbarer. Sie war nicht mehr nur eine Erinnerung.

Sie begann mich zu leiten, führte mich ans Meer. Zeigte mir vom Wasser aus den Baum auf dem sie so oft gesessen hatte, die Klippe von der sie gesprungen war. Sie begleitete mich zu allen Plätzen die ich ihr nie hatte zeigen können und irgendwann landete ich wieder auf unserer Lichtung.

Und dort saß sie im Gras und wartete auf mich. Wie schon in meinem Zimmer und vor ihrem Haus war sie viel zu greifbar für eine Wahnvorstellung und doch nicht greifbar genug für ein existierendes Wesen.

„Hi" sagte sie und errötete.

Ich konnte nicht antworten, ich hörte ihr Blut rauschen und atmete ihren Duft. So nah, so real, so wunderschön. Ihr Herzschlag, das vertrauteste Geräusch der Welt. Für einen Moment war mein Asyl, meine kraftspendende Quelle wieder da. Vollkommen, klar, sicher. Geliebt.

Wie sehr ich sie liebte, es verursachte einen körperlichen Schmerz.

Erst jetzt fiel mir auf war sie trug. Ein langes, weißes Kleid das ihre Figur umspielte und weite, fließende Ärmel hatte. Auf ihrem offenen Haar trug sie einen Kranz aus Freesien.

„Bella, wo bist du? Was tust du hier?" fragte ich sie.

Das Bedürfnis mit ihr zu sprechen, die Sehnsucht nach ihrer Stimme war in der letzten schmerzhaften Zeit so stark gewachsen das es mir jetzt half den Mund zu öffnen um mit ihr zu sprechen.

„Ich kann nicht gehen. Nicht ohne dich, ich bin in dieser neuen Welt aber sie ist leer, du fehlst. Ich kann nicht ganz hier sein wenn du nicht hier bist, ich finde keine Ruhe ohne dich Edward. Ich werde nie dort sein können wo du nicht bist."

„Aber wie soll ich zu dir kommen Liebste? Wie kann ich dorthin gelangen wo du jetzt bist, sie werden mich für immer aussperren", erwiderte ich verzweifelt.

Als sie jetzt antwortete wurde ihre Stimme streng. Als würde sie einem erwachsenen Menschen erklären müssen wie man „Tisch" buchstabierte.

„Edward Cullen. Wenn ich in dieser Welt Mrs. Isabella Cullen bin, wie soll man dich dann aussperren können? Bitte komm endlich, ohne dich wird der Himmel zur Hölle."

„Ich liebe dich" war alles was ich sagen konnte „Ich liebe dich so sehr."

„Ich kann ohne dich nicht sein, nicht einmal vor Gott" antwortete sie und mit einem traurigen Lächeln verschwand sie.

Es gab keine Steigerung mehr zu den Qualen die ich bereits gelitten hatte, keine Widerstandskräfte in meinem Körper die brechen konnten.

Aber etwas veränderte sich doch.

Ein Verlangen schlich sich in meinen Körper, ein Verlangen das ich zuvor auf wundersame Weise nicht empfunden hatte.

Rache.

Seit Bellas Tod hatte ich langsam aber sicher aufgehört mich mit dem Verstand zu kontrollieren und mich immer mehr meinen Instinkten überlassen. Aber die Zeit die ich mit Bella verbrachte hatte mich unglaublich menschlich gemacht und nie war dieses mörderische Verlangen in mir erwacht.

Es gehörte zu der Seite von mir die Vampir war, jenseits aller menschlichen Empfindungen, ganz und gar ein Monster.

Aber es gab noch etwas, die Rache eröffnete mir plötzlich einen glorreichen Ausweg aus dieser Existenz. Einen einfachen Ausweg.

Und noch ehe ich wusste wie mir geschah stand ich vor dem großen weißen Haus, voller Vorfreude auf meine Familie die ich abgöttisch liebte, immer noch, daran hatte sich nichts geändert.

Alice stand im Türrahmen und wartete unglaublich gefasst auf mich. Meine winzige, geliebte, kleine Schwester. Sie lief mir entgegen und schon lagen wir uns in den Armen und überhäuften uns mit Küssen.

„Du hast auf mich gehört" schluchzte sie glücklich. „Ich hatte solche Angst dich nie wieder zu sehen."

„Wie könnte ich?" flüsterte ich und sog den würzigen Duft ihrer Stacheligen Haare ein die mir im Gesicht kitzelten. So menschlich.

Ich trug sie ins Haus und wurde fast augenblicklich von Esme zu Tode umarmt die ihr Gesicht in meiner Schulter vergrub während Alice wie ein glückliches Kind auf meinem Arm thronte, die dünnen Ärmchen um meinen Hals geschlungen und die Wange auf meinen Kopf gelegt.

Ich musste lächeln, wirklich lächeln. Denn auf unwirkliche weise war Bella hier, sie war immer noch in mir.

Wir waren eins, zwei Seelen in einem Körper. Aber nicht auf dauer…

Nach einiger Zeit ließen die beiden mich los und mit einem hellen Lachen taute Alice die Stimmung auf. Es war wie mit einem schwer kranken Menschen den man liebt von dem man weiß dass er sterben wird. Irgendwann akzeptiert man es und muss wieder lachen.

Es war der letzte Nachmittag mit meiner Familie. Ich spielte Klavier, boxte mit Emmett, machte Breakdance mit Alice und wir lachten.

„Ich liebe euch alle" musste ich immer und immer wieder sagen. Sie waren fast ein Jahrhundert lang alles gewesen was ich geliebt hatte und nun musste ich sie verlassen um bei der einzigen Frau zu sein die es je geschafft hatte mich zurück zu bringen. Zurück nach Forks.

Als es Nacht wurde machte ich mich auf den Weg nach La Push. Ich wollte nur Leah, die anderen würden mir einen Dienst erweisen.

Ich gelangte tatsächlich unbemerkt über die Grenze und zum Haus der Clearwathers. Sie lag in ihrem Zimmer, auf ihrem Bett, ohne Decke und halb nackt.

Im Gegensatz zu den männlichen Werwölfen hatte Leah ihre zierlichen und weiblichen Formen behalten und eine Sekunde hielte ich inne um ihren Körper zu betrachten. Die dunkle Haut und die schwarzen glatten Haare die auf dem Kissen lagen, die schönen langen Wimpern und doch hasste ich es. Ich hasste alles an ihr. Am meisten den Gestank!

Bella, wenn du wüsstest wie schön du bist, und wie gut du riechst.

Bella, wenn du wüsstest wie sehr ich mich nach dir sehne.

Vorsichtig beugte ich mich über Leah. Amüsiert beobachtete ich wie sie ohne aufzuwachen eine Gänsehaut bekam die meine Anwesenheit auslöste.

Leise lächelnd blies ich ihr meinen kalten Atem ins Gesicht und fast sofort schreckte sie hoch. Meine Arme waren links und rechts ihres Körpers aufgestützt und sie konnte sich weder aufrichten noch wegrollen.

_Cullen!_ Hörte ich es in ihren Gedanken.

„Oh ja, ich bin es" antwortete ich und ihre Furcht bereitete mir ein nahezu diebisches Vergnügen.

Ich bemerkte die Denkblockade die in ihrem Gehirn einrastete.

„Salut Leah!"

Meine Zähne durchschnitten ihre Kehle als wäre sie nichts und trafen auf ihr warmes Blut. Fast hätte ich es wieder ausgespuckt so widerlich schmeckte der Saft ihrer abscheulichen Existenz.

Angewidert ließ ich von ihr ab und stellte mich ruhig mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand während das Blut der Wölfin aus ihrer Kehle spritzte. Ich wusste, dass es sich nur um Minuten handeln konnte bis das Rudel hier auftauchen würde. Ich wartete auf den Tod, auf Bellas Arme.

Früher als erwartet trafen mich Pauls Zähne im Nacken und trotz des Schmerzes ließ ich es geschehen. Ließ zu das ihre räudigen Kiefer meinen unzerstörbaren Körper zerstörten und mich endlich zurück brachten zu meiner Existenz, meinem Herz meinem Blut, meiner Seele.

Ein helles Licht flammte auf und blendete mich. Ich sah eine schemenhaftes Gebäude und eine Gestalt davor. Eine schöne Gestalt mit dunklen Haaren vor einem alten Herrenhaus. Sie trug ein weißes schlichtes Hochzeitskleid.

Bella.


End file.
